


Protect What's Yours

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Werewolf AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gents are very briefly mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ray have a night out. They eat, they dance, and the pup gets steamed when someone tries to take what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect What's Yours

Ray has no idea how he was talked into this. Ok, maybe he knew a little bit how. He and Michael were having a date night, one they had been talking about having for a while now. A night out just the two of them.

Michael brought up taking Ray to a club he loved to go to for dinner and some drinks. Both of them knew Ray wasn't that social of a person, and that clubs were definitely not his usual type of scene to be at. But if any of the guys wanted to go, he'd be willing to tag along. Loud, cramp spaces with even louder and drunk people. Yeah, most certainly not his kind of place. But it wasn't too bad, they had a little booth in the back all to themselves. No one could bother them unless they went right up to their table.

“I still can't believe you guys choose to come here.” Ray sighed as he munched on a french fry. “There's booze, so there's Geoff's reason, but what else can possibly be appealing about a place like this?” Michael merely laughed.

“Well yeah there's that shit, and food of course, I mean you said it yourself that you love the milkshakes.” He dunked a fry into said chocolate milkshake and put it into the other's frowning mouth. “There's also the music and dancing, the people, atmosphere. What can I say, we just like coming here.”

“Well, unless you guys drag me here, I don't see me stepping foot in here of my own volition.” 

“Ray, you say that about any place we try and take you to.”

“And its what I say about this place too. So, bleh.” The human stuck his tongue out at the wolf, who playfully nipped towards them. 

“You're just a baby who doesn't like going outside. We always have to use puppy dog eyes to get you out. Fucking sucker for them.” Stupid bullshit puppy dog eyes. Seriously it was like a living cheat code they always use when they want Ray and Gavin to coax them into doing something. “But seriously, thanks for coming here with me Ray.”

Ray smiled into his milkshake. “You could have asked to go running in the park and I would have said yes. I just wanted to spend the night with you.” He leaned over and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, its seriously been fucking forever since we spent any time together just the two of us.” The pup gave a toothy grin, chomping on a handful of fries before climbing out of the booth. “Come on, let's dance!”

“E-Excuse me? Let's what now?”

“Dance. You know, rhythmic movement to the beat of the music playing.” He reached his hand out to Ray.

“But, you know I can't dance for shit.” Ray frowned.

“Yeah well, I'm going to teach you. Come on it'll be fun.” Ray looked between Michael and his hand, hesitating before he finally took the hand and let Michael pull him up and towards the dance floor. He led them through the crowd and towards a not so crowded area so Ray wouldn't feel trapped.

At first Ray stood there awkwardly, merely watching as Michael danced. Even though he knew nothing about dancing, he always thought Michael was a good dancer. He liked watching him danced, so he had to be at least a little bit good. He just stood and watched until Michael caught him. Reaching out, he pulled Ray closer, pressing their bodies together. “I brought you over here so we could dance together. If I wanted you to just watch I would have left you at the table.” Ray blushed as he tried to look away in his embarrassment. Michael knew this wasn't Ray's kind of thing, but he wanted to try and get him out of his little shell. He pressed against Ray, one hand on his hip and the other taking his chin to have Ray look at him. “Just dance with me babe. Copy what I do.” The song changed and that's when Michael started dancing again, this time he held Ray and led them into it. It was choppy, awkward and shy, but Ray was trying. Actually trying. And that made Michael happy. It was slow, but Ray started to gain some confidence in his moves, pulling away and dancing on his own. Though apart they still moved together, dancing with one another, even grinding against each other a bit.

After a couple songs of heavy dancing the lads went back to their booth, crashing into the seats with heavy breathing and panting. “Ok, that was, wow.”

“Yeah? Heh, told ya.” Ray scooted closer to Michael, taking his face in hand and kissing him passionately. “Ok, I definitely need to take you dancing more often.” The Puerto Rican rolled his eyes while Michael stole a kiss. “But you had fun right? You liked dancing out there?”

“Y-Yeah. It actually wasn't that bad once I got used to it.” He grabbed his mostly melted milkshake to wet his dry throat. “I wouldn't mind doing it again, but don't expect it to happen every time we come here.” Michael just laughed and took another kiss, smirking when Ray gave him a look.

“What? Seeing you out there, like that, it was fucking hot. 'Specially when feeling your cute ass against me.”

“Oh you're such a hound dog.”

“Only for my boys.” Ray scoffed as he pushed aside their empty plates and glasses. “Next time we should come with the guys. Bet they'd love to see your new moves.” The lad blushed, trying to look away but Michael quickly stopped him and made him keep eye contact. “Hey, look at me.” His voice was soft as he smiled. “I'm proud of you. You tried something new that was out of your comfort zone. And you rocked at it.”

“I wasn't that great. Probably looked dumb.”

“You looked amazing, babe.” Michael pecked a kiss on Ray's nose. “You looked great and had a blast. And that's all that matters.” Michael pressed their foreheads together. “Hey, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ray said before laughing under his breath, just leaning against his boyfriend. They stayed at the club for a while longer. More drinks, more dancing, and a few more snacks. During one song, Michael had to pull away, something about having to take a leak. Ray just smiled and let him go, choosing to stay on the dance floor while he waited for Michael to return. But apparently, someone had been waiting for him to leave. Because once Michael was out of sight someone approached Ray. They walked up to him and put their hands on Ray's hips. Instant red alert.

The person was behind Ray, so he plucked the hands off first and then turned around quickly to give them a nasty glare. It was some guy, looked like one of those typical guys you'd always find in a place like this. The guy had slicked back hair, a couple piercings and some pretty hipster clothes. Also a dumb, cocky smile. “Hey there good lookin'!” Oh god, he even talked stupid. “I thought shorty there would never leave. How about we have a nice dance together?” Ray rolled his eyes and scoffed, plans forming in his head to ignore this douche.

“Yeah, no. That shorty, is my boyfriend. And he's the only guy I plan on dancing with tonight.” He gave a final glare before turning on his heel and walked away. But his attempt to leave was stopped, when the guy grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Aw, come on. Don't be that way babe.” This guy was persistent and annoying. And surprisingly strong. He pulled him close until their bodies were only centimeters away.

“Listen dude, seriously, fuck off. I'm here with my boyfriend.”

“And how do I know you're not lying, and just saying that to get me to leave?”

“Well, you don't. So let me go.” Ray tried to pull his hand back and leave, but the guy's grip just got tighter. Even got bold enough to put a hand on his ass. Now Ray was getting pissed. He felt the asshole give a squeeze to his ass. Ray tried even harder to break free and leave. “Let go! Get your hands off of me!” He shouted, trying to be louder than the music. To everyone around them, it looked like they were just yaking and dancing, so no one turned or paid them any mind. Even with Ray struggling and yelling. But there was one bystander who saw what was going on. Someone who was watching and was not at all happy. That someone was Michael. And boy was he fuming.

He had come out of the restroom and as he was walking back over he caught sight of the stranger groping and making faces at his mate. The wolf was growling and seeing red as he stormed over. Grabbing the douche by the back of his collar and with little effort, pulled him off of Ray and tossed him aside. “Michael!”

“Where did he touch you? Did this dickbag hurt you?” He asked sounding worried. But his mood changed quickly when he saw the guy in the corner of his eye pick himself up. He was back to growling, putting himself between Ray and the jackass. “You hurt him! You touched my mate!”

“Hey, I didn't do shit. We were just having a nice conversation.”

“You're lying! You had your hands on him!” Something wasn't right. This felt wrong. Michael was quick to snap sure, and would growl, but this was different. The music was covering it so others didn't notice it, thank god. But Ray was closer, and knew better.

“What can I say? His ass is too cute not to touch. So my hand happened to slip and found it's way there while we were chatting.”

“Excuse me?!” This guy was just egging Michael on now. Just trying to piss him off for the hell of it. Or maybe he wasn't intimidated by the 'shorty', as he put it. Either way, the man was digging his own grave.

“Come on Michael, let's just leave. This dillweed isn't worth it.” Ray took Michael's hand, and shit were those his claws he was feeling? He looked at them and yep, yeah those were claws. And if Ray was seeing right, Michael's teeth were looking more sharp and wolfy. He had no idea what was happening, but he knew he had to get Michael out of here. “We're leaving! I hope you get fucked by a cactus.” Giving the last comment, Ray pulled them out of there.

Ray brought them to their booth, hoping that would be a good spot to try and calm Michael. But even sitting there, Michael was still glaring and growling in the direction they just came from. “Michael? Michael, come on. Forget about that guy.” Ray took hold of his face to try and get him to face him. Which only half worked, he was facing Ray but eyes were still looking the other way. The growling was still going on as well.

“He touched you. He touched you and was spewing such trash. I should go over there and rip his tongue out and shove it up his ass!” He dragged his claws over the table top and actually left marks in the wood. This was not good. Something was really wrong. The growls, claws, teeth, and what looked like hair growing on his hands and other spots. Ray needed to get Michael out of here. He left money to cover their bill and led them out of the club.

They walked out of the building and headed straight for the car. Even as Ray hurried as fast as he could, Michael was getting worse. He unlocked the car and shoved them both in the back. No one was driving anyone anywhere until Ray could calm Michael down. “Michael, Michael, I need you to calm down.” The older lad was panting heavy, muttering and growling lowly under his breath. Something was going on and Ray was in the dark about it. It was seriously scaring him. Wolfy traits were coming out so, was Michael changing? Michael let out a pained howl and in an instant Ray was given his answer. Clothes ripped as Michael's shoulders got broader, feet changing shape and claws growing longer. His ears also changed and a tail popped out of his back side. The wolf whimpered as the change finished, lifting his head to look up at Ray. God, even his eyes were different. “Michael?” He bumped his head into Ray's. So, he could still understand what he was saying. That was a start. “Michael, what happened?” Ray asked worriedly. Michael merely whined, his eyes flat against his head.

“Mate... Mine... Not his.” Mate? Sounds like he was upset over that jerk talking and messing with Ray. So upset that it forced Michael to change. But Ray had no idea there was a form like this. It was like some half way in between kind of thing. And seeing as no one had ever mentioned or spoke of it before, must either be a rare occurrence or only happened under extremely stressful situations.

“You're mad about that guy who wouldn't leave me alone?” He asked and got a growl in response. Michael always had a short temper, but why would it trigger a change like this? Maybe it was because they were still only freshly mated. It hasn't even been a month since that night they exchanged marks.

“My mate! Not his!” The growling turned into whines. “Wanted to protect.” Ray brought up his hand, slowly so he didn't spook the other, and brought it to softly pet his cheek.

“Oh Michael. My young, feisty pup.” His tail wagged at the nickname, Ray could hear it thump against the seats. He placed a soft kiss on his lips, dissolving the sad look the werewolf wore. “How about we finish our night at home? Just you, me and some games?” The wagging sped up as Michael pounced forward to litter Ray's face with licks. “Alright! I'll take that as a yes. Ease up on the slobber there Fido.” Ray eased Michael off, getting him to sit back and calm down. “Think you can lay low while I drive us back home?”

“Yes!” Someone was eager. Looked like he could still think like normal, to an extent. Some of it was more on the wolf side, as shown in his behavior. But it was still Michael. Ray ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead before he moved to the front seat and started up the car.

When they got home, Ryan and Jack were sitting on the couch in the living room. First thing the two noticed was, of course, the state of which Michael was in. Michael saw the looks they were giving him and it made him cower behind Ray. Ray asked if they could talk about it later. For the moment he just wanted to get Michael into the Lad Pad so they could relax and rest for the remainder of the night.

Ray would have liked to play some games with Michael, but the pup wanted to just lay his head on his mate's lap and watch him play instead. Which was just as nice. After a while, when it was well into the night, Michael changed back. When that happened, the two changed into more comfortable clothes and moved to the bed. Then came what Ray was expecting, Michael apologizing profusely and then explaining what happened.

And it was pretty much what Ray had guessed. Michael got worked up to the point of changing forms. He didn't mean to, it just happened. Seeing the stranger, so cocky and annoying, touching Ray like that made Michael so furious. Usually Michael had enough control over his anger so he wouldn't change. But sadly, this was one of those times were he slipped up, and let a change happen. “I ruined our night. I fucked it up.”

“No, no you didn't Michael.” Ray said as he squished the older's face with both hands. “That jerk who was hitting on me in a gross manner, ruined our time. But it was back up again, when I found out you were alright.” Michael whined.

“God, and there's that. You must have been so scared, not knowing what was going on with me.”

“Yeah, I was. But like I said, once I knew you were ok, the night was fine again.” Ray offered a small smile. “We came home and made the night fun again. A night in with my best guard dog.” That got Michael to smile. “Though, you do lose points on keeping another secret from me, and Gavin too technically. Because I doubt he knows about this.”

“Oh, right. That.” Michael sighed, disappointed in himself for another reason now. “Yeah, we planned on telling you. And I know we say that every time, but honestly we did. But this kind of thing happens rarely, we just kept forgetting to bring it up.” He kissed Ray, a small apology kiss. “We'll talk to the others about this tomorrow. Promise.”

“We better. Either way, I'm kicking Geoff's ass, all your asses. But Geoff first, since it was probably his idea.” The two laughed like idiots.

“I can't imagine you kicking anyone's ass. You have the arms of pool noodles.”

“Hey! Keep talking like that and I'll kick your ass.”

“I like to see you try!”

The two boys laughed and played until they wore themselves out. Burning themselves out from the rocky stage of the night. But if you asked Ray, he'd call the night an overall success.


End file.
